1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a desktop personal computer. In particular, the invention relates to an enclosure defining an inner space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a desktop computer includes an enclosure body and a cover coupled to the enclosure body. An electronic component such as a hard disk drive (HDD) is placed within the inner space defined between the enclosure body and the cover. Each of the enclosure body and the cover is an assembly of components. A plurality of boundaries thus appear on the exterior of the computer in addition to the boundary between the enclosure body and the cover.
When an electronic component is replaced, the cover is removed from the enclosure body. However, the user of the computer hardly finds the boundary between the movable portion and the stationary portion out of the plurality of boundaries. Moreover, it is difficult for the user to recognize the release direction of the movable portion based on the boundary. The user must work on the release of the cover through a trial and error. The user suffers from a troublesome operation of removing the cover.